PD
by Sabastu
Summary: Fiore PD se encarga de la seguridad de toda Magnolia. Pero, ¿Qué motiva a sus miembros a proteger a la ciudadanía? En medio de una misión especial descubriremos los motivos de un par de sus miembros. [Jerza] [AU] [One Shot] [Fic para el reto de Mini Escenario del Foro Cannon Island] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! 7u7)9
**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**.o./ Aquí un nueva historia Jerza, esta vez para el reto **"Mini Escenario"** del foro de fanfiction **"Cannon Island"** Por eso conocerán un poco a la **Fiore PD** ( **Fiore Police Department** ) 7u7 Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por leer y por comentar. **TTuTT)b**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia es invención loca mía.

Este fic participa en el reto de Marzo-Abril del Foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Dialogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

 **Reto:** Mini Escenario.

 **Tema:** Compañeros policía.

 **Pairing:** Jerza 7u7

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **PD ―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las luces del atardecer menguante rebotaban contra el polarizado leve del parabrisas.

La oscuridad comenzaba a tragarse a la ciudad de Magnolia mientras las luces del alumbrado público se encendían para brindar un poco de luz en medio de esa devoradora manta nocturna, por supuesto, las lamparillas amarillentas no podían iluminarlo todo, pero no podía negarse que las zonas a las que su luz llegaba se sentían más seguras que las que permanecían en la sombras.

 _Algo similar a su trabajo._

Como policía sabía que no podía proteger por completo la ciudad en la que vivía y a la cual amaba, pero confiaba en que donde fuese que estuviese los ciudadanos pudiesen sentirse más seguros y libres, más relajados y cómodos en medio de una ciudad llena de matices grises.

Observó el paquete en sus piernas.

Hacia cosa de cinco minutos había regresado a la patrulla con eso en sus manos, había caminado lentamente mientras lo cargaba, ciertamente su contenido era indispensable para mantener el orden en la ciudad y no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de fallar con su misión y perderlo. Eso era impensable. Por eso aún lo resguardaba con cuidado en tanto esperaba que su compañero volviese con el paquete que le tocaba a él.

Fijó su mirada en la oscura puerta en donde él había entrado hacía pocos minutos.

La hora era indicada para la misión que ambos, como equipo, debían de llevar con éxito y rapidez. El tiempo para la misma tenía un límite y no podían arriesgarse a fallar, después de todo, sus rondas nocturnas dependían de que eso saliese bien.

 _Era indispensable._

La mujer de cabellera escarlata pasó su mirada de la puerta oscura al asiento de conductor a su lado, esa noche le tocaba conducir a su compañero y era al único al que le permitía ganarle ese asiento, no confiaba en nadie más al volante y ciertamente no le confiaría esa misión a nadie más que no fuese él, a Jellal Fernandes.

 _Su compañero._

Sonrió pero perdió parte de esa sonrisa al ver el reloj en el tablero del auto.

 _Siete minutos habían pasado._

― **Te estás tardando mucho Jellal…** ―susurró un poco impaciente y observó fuera de la patrulla de nuevo, el sol ya se había ocultado y había cedido su puesto de monarca a la luna que apenas y venía creciendo por lo que solo una cuarta parte de ella se encargaba de vigilar el reino nocturno, por alguna razón las noches con luna agonizante no le gustaban mucho, tal vez fuese porque entre menos luz más propensas al crimen se volvían las personas.

Más peligrosas las calles.

 _Más dificultad para poder proteger a quienes quería._

Escuchó varios pasos acercarse a la patrulla por la parte de atrás y con precaución se fijó en el retrovisor, sonrió al ver que solo era una pareja conformada por una albina y un rubio que salían a pasear a sus dos perritos. Los conocía bien, ella era su mejor amiga y él su esposo,y esos hermosos ejemplares caninos eran Satan y Soul; un par de heroes en el area de rehabilitación y terapia de varios hospitales. Muchas veces había jugado con ellos y terminado de espaldas al suelo mientros ellos jugueteaban emocionados. Les saludó con la mano al verlos pasar y ellos le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa dulce ella y un gruñido él, y bien sabía la pelirroja que era una de las formas más amenas de saludar del hombre. A veces lo molestaba diciendole que los perros habían aprendido a ladrar de él. Mirajane apoyaba esa observación, sin duda era un lindo matrimonio.

 _Cada día le parecían más felices._

Y era por esas cosas que debía continuar con su trabajo día a día, porque ante todo le gustaba saber que gracias al esfuerzo de Fiore P.D ―como rezaba en su placa― las personas podían soñar con una vida tranquila y esperar un nuevo día cada noche al irse a dormir.

― **Scarlet, ¿me copias?** ―escuchó el sonido del radio de la patrulla y lo contestó rápidamente.

― **Aquí Scarlet, le copio.**

― **El jefe les manda a decir que tiene buenas noticias para ustedes. Cambio.**

― **¿Buenas noticias?** ―preguntó extrañada― **¿Cuáles? Cambio.**

― **¿Está Fernandes ahí? Cambio.**

― **Negativo. Misión P.D. En progreso. Cambio.**

Su vista pasó de la radio en su mano a la puerta oscura, trató de no ponerse ansiosa pero no podía evitar hacerlo dado que su compañero ya llevaba más de diez minutos en esa misión, algo extraño ya que solo debía obtener el paquete y volver.

 _Estaba tardando demasiado._

― **Dice el jefe que esperará a que esté Fernandes. El jefe es un coñazo. Cambio** ―sonrió divertida cuando escuchó el sonido de un golpe contundente al otro lado de la frecuencia.

― **Parece que el jefe Clive te escuchó, Redfox. Cambio.**

― **Como sea** ―escuchó su tono de macho herido― **¿Qué me dices de aquello? ¿Tengo la cita con la prima de Fernandes? Cambio.**

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

― **El jefe debería golpearte por estar preguntando estas cosas. Cambio.**

― **El viejo Clive no es tan amargado aún. Cambio** ―otro golpe resonó en la frecuencia.

― **Como sea, Levy me dijo que sí, pero Fernandes no está muy feliz con eso, ya sabes que es sobreprotector. Cambio.**

― **Confío en que tú lo distraigas mientras yo me gano a la enana. Estoy seguro que no quieres que termine arrestándola con falsos cargos solo para pedirle la cita. Usa tus armas, Scarlet. ¡Gee hee!.** **Cambio y fuera.**

― **Idiota** ―susurró avergonzada la mujer―, **no debería apoyarte…** ―sin embargo sabía que lo haría, esos dos juntos se le hacían adorables juntos― **Y hablando de idiotas, por qué ese no sale…** ―respiró hondo para no sucumbir a la tentación de bajarse y averiguar que sucedía con su compañero, la única razón por la que no lo había hecho ya, era porque confiaba en él y conocía de primera mano lo eficiente que era en su deber.

Se limitó a vigilar la puerta.

En los minutos que precedieron al inicio de su vigilancia no vio más que un par de personas entrar al lugar y unos pocos más salir con paquetitos y bolsas que la pelirroja asumió eran de la mercadería en venta del lugar, justo de la que debía obtener su compañero.

 _Pero él no salía…_

― **Vamos, Jellal…** ―miró el reloj, habían pasado ya casi veinte minutos y comenzó a preocuparse. Su compañero de años y amigo desde la infancia no volvía y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

 _¿Pasaría algo dentro del lugar?_

 _¿Acaso alguien notó su uniforme debajo del abrigo largo que se puso para ocultarlo?_

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y tocó la manija de la puerta. Estaba por salir a buscarlo, no soportaba más estar en ese auto sin saber que ocurría, en ese momento vio como un tipo con mala pinta y ceño fruncido abría la puerta del local y chocaba de pronto con alguien que iba saliendo, escuchó una especie de grito o quejido ronco que reconoció como la voz de su compañero de cabello azul, miró expectante la escena y sin pensarlo mucho encendió las luces de la patrulla para iluminarlos a ambos y hacer notar la presencia de la patrulla, luego abrió la puerta del vehículo y al salir observó cómo su compañero se separaba del tipo, y; casi cojeando, se dirigía a la patrulla con una ligera muestra de dolor en el rostro y con el paquete en brazos, estaba a punto de correr hacia él cuando al parecer él la divisó y le indicó con solo el movimiento de cabeza que volviese inmediatamente al auto.

 _Nunca necesitaban muchas palabras para entenderse._

Él llegó un momento después.

Al abrir la pierna la mujer pudo distinguir una mancha oscura en la parte baja del abrigo cerca del muslo y abrió los ojos preocupada.

― **Jellal…**

– **No es nada…** ―aseguró el hombre mientras se subía al vehículo―, **en serio, Erza, no es nada…**

― **Pero…**

― **Erza, mírame…** ―le dijo con suavidad y ella le miró―, **no es nada…** ―sonrió para ella y ella desvió la mirada. Llevaba años viendo ese gesto, pero no podía evitar caer rendida ante esa sonrisa con adorables arruguitas en el apuesto rostro de su compañero.

― **Si tú lo dices….** ―dijo con un tono aniñado.

― **La misión está completa, ¿aún tienes tu encargo?** ―le dijo con un tono profesional.

― **Lo tengo** ―le miró con reclamo― **¡Y tardaste mucho allá dentro!**

― **Lo sé…** ―suspiró y sacó un pañuelo de su largo abrigo para limpiar la mancha que se propagaba―, **pero tengo el paquete.**

― **¿Sucedió algo allá dentro?** ―le miró con sospecha.

― **Nada de lo que no pudiese encargarme** ―le sonrió y le pasó el paquete― **Ahora abre eso y confirma la mercancía…**

― **Hummm… sé que hay algo que no me quieres contar…** ―sin embargo tomó la caja y la abrió, repasó su contenido un par de veces y asintió profesionalmente con la cabeza―, **todo en orden y completo, procedamos.**

― **Bien, ¿las de chocolate eran las del jefe?** ―miró la caja de donas intrigado.

― **Sí, dice que les echan ron y por eso las prefiere** ―la mujer puso los ojos en blanco―, **para mí son mejores las de fresa** ―repuso con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una y le daba un pequeño mordisco.

― **¿Y mi café?** ―le dijo divertido el peliazul al verla comer la dona con la emoción de una niña.

― **Aquí está…** ―le pasó un vaso del paquete que ella había comprado anteriormente― **doble y sin azúcar…**

― **Siempre sabes lo que me gusta…** ―con una sonrisa insinuante se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y luego le acomodó con delizadeza un mechón de rojizo cabello detrás de la oreja― **¿Están buenas las donas, _mi Scarlet_?** ―susurró a la mujer con cariño.

 _Ella sintió cosquillas en todo su cuerpo._

― **Las de esa repostería son las mejores, no quisiera admitirlo, pero Minerva es la mejor repostera de Magnolia, ¿estaba Sting con ella?**

― **Sí, esa es una de las razones por las que me tardé tanto, me estaba contando cosas de sus gemelos** ―el hombre bostezó y tomó de su café. Sin duda ese descanso era necesario para recargar las energías antes de las demás rondas. Sin café y azúcar el equipo Scarlet-Fernandes no sería tan eficiente como siempre― **Son muy lindos, enérgicos como el padre y un poco manipuladores como la madre…**

― **¡Jajaja! Ya me lo imagino…** ―tomó otra dona y luego bebió de su vaso de café―, **saben mejor recién hechas, el jefe tendrá que esperar que termine de comer aquí .**

― **No creo que el jefe espere otra cosa de ti** ―sonrió divertido y luego la miró con la ceja alzada― **¿Y qué con mi dulce?** ―le reclamó infantilmente.

― **Aquí están las tuyas, Jellal** ―le señaló las de canela y azúcar.

― **Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Scarlet…** ―hizo un puchero que solo logró hacerlo más atractivo a ojos de su compañera― **Me arriesgo a que cada persona en la repostería se me acerque a hacerme peticiones legales y policiacas y tú no me das mi premio…**

― **Se te acercan las mujeres porque eres guapo…** ―reclamó en un susurro― **Por eso te pones el abrigo, Jellal, porque cuando te ven en uniforme no hay quien las despegue de ti** ―le dijo con un puchero pero incapaz de culpar a esas mujeres, ella sufría de primera mano la tentación de ver a un hombre tan atractivo como él en uniforme, por su parte el azulado negó con un gesto inocente― **¡Y espero que no se manche tú abrigo! La vez pasada costó sacarle la mancha** ―le regañó― **¿Eso qué es, café?**

― **No, es té de Tilo, te dije que no era nada, choqué con Erik cuando salí y su té terminó en mi pierna, lo peor es que estaba recién hecho y jodidamente caliente y él estaba de mal humor.**

― **¿Erik de mal humor? ¡No te lo creo!** ―apuntó con sarcasmo mientras se comía otra dona.

― **Más de lo normal, pues…** ―comentó divertido―, **al parecer Kinanna salió de viaje de nuevo. Por suerte encendiste las luces, al verte sabía que no podía retenerme mucho o te volverías loca por no llevarte las donas…**

― **Por eso encendí las luces pero… ¿Volverme loca?** ―entrecerró los ojos mientras tragaba de su café―, **tendré que hablar seriamente con Erik…**

― **Creo que no debí contarte eso** ―suspiró― **¿Y bien? ¿Mi dulce?**

― **Ven por él…** ―levantó una ceja traviesa y puso un trozo de dona de canela en sus labios.

― **Bien, perfecto porque estamos en hora de descanso…** ―se inclinó hacia la pelirroja, colocó con delicadeza su mano libre al costado de su delicado cuello y tomó la dona en su boca y los labios de ella en los suyos. Con suavidad comenzó a devorar ambas cosas, satisfecho de cómo ella respondía al movimiento de sus labios y del como el picor de la canela avivaba la sensación y la calidez de sus emociones.

 _Se sentía tan bien junto a ella._

― **Hmmm…** ―gimió la mujer encantada por el azúcar y el beso y eso lo aprovechó el hombre para adentrar su lengua y batallar un rato aprovechando el tiempo de descanso, la oscuridad de la noche y las ventanas semi polarizadas.

Pero los minutos pasaban y el tiempo de comida acababa. Por eso tuvieron que separar sus labios con reticencia.

― **Def…definitivamente son los mejores dulces…** ―susurró el azulado con la respiración entrecortada mientras acariciaba con el pulgar los labios dulces que acababa de degustar, para luego arrecostar su frente en la de la pelirroja que amaba desde que era un niño.

― **Apoyo eso…** ―le contestó ella mientras dejaba el café en el portavasos y acariciaba con su mano el rostro del hombre que la hacia querer proteger todo lo que amaba.

― **El viejo quiere las donas** ―sonó la radio y los dos suspiraron cuando tuvieron que separarse― **La menopausia hace que la falta de azúcar lo vuelva inestable. Cam… ¡AUCH!** ―esta vez se oyó una contundente golpiza en la frecuencia.

Ambos rompieron a reír y Jellal tomó la radio.

― **Misión P.D en camino. ¿Todo bien por allá? Cambio.**

― **Todo perfecto** ―está vez era la voz de su jefe― **Redfox está indispuesto, así que yo me comeré las de él. Por cierto, felicidades, están en la lista de candidatos a detectives. Cambio.**

― **¿Estamos en la lista?** ―Erza lo miró emocionada y Jellal no pudo evitar sonreír de manera casi idéntica. Llevaban un par de años esperando eso, por fin iban a dar el siguiente paso en lo que esperaban fuese una larga y prolífica carrera al lado de la justicia.

 _Y tal vez también podrían avanzar en otros aspectos._

― **Eso es una gran noticia, Jefe. Gracias por nominarnos. Cambio.**

― **Se lo merecen, estoy seguro que serán nombrados. Solo espero que los manden a mi comisaria. Los espero aquí para darles más detalles. Cambio y fuera. Alguien que levante al Redfox del suelo…** ―escucharon antes de que la radio cesara de transmitir.

 **―Yo también espero que nos manden allí, ¿dónde más conseguiremos ser parte de un circo igual?** ―sonrió la pelirroja pero fue sorprendida por un beso de su compañero que no tardó en devolver.

Suave y dulcemente.

 _Como las donas._

― **Yo también estoy extasiada…** ―susurró contra los labios del hombre cuando se separaron―, **pero la hora de la comida se acabó** ―acotó de manera profesional y se enderezó en el asiento.

― **Faltan dos minutos…** ―respondió el azulado mientras se acomodaba el cinturón aún con el café en la mano―, **por cierto, ¿sabes a quienes vi en la pastelería?**

― **Pues no… ¿a quienes?** ―le miró curiosa.

― **A Juvia y a Gray, de hecho por su causa tardé tanto, quedé en medio de una discusión.**

― **¿Discusión?**

― **Estaban encargando un pastel y no se decidían con la decoración. Juvia quería un muñequito de Gray desnudo y Gray se negaba contundentemente…** ―vio a la pelirroja reír y sonrió al verla.

― **Típico de Juvia, pero creo que esas cosas hicieron que se ganara a Gray.**

― **Probablemente, pero al final decidieron que la figura tendría ropas removibles** ―la observó atentamente antes de decir lo siguiente―. **Será un interesante pastel de bodas…**

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

― **¡NO! ¡No lo creo!** ―lo miró emocionada― **¡Mi sospecha era cierta! ¡El tsundere se casa!** ―Jellal asintió y metió las llaves en el contacto de encendido del auto mientras la mujer se calmaba.

― **Pero no te preocupes, con mi sueldo de detective me aseguraré de que nuestro pastel de bodas sea más grande…** ―la pelirroja boqueó al entender la indirecta y miró roja como su cabello hacia la ventana.

Jellal sonrió sobre su vaso de café y tomó un gran sorbo.

― **Pues yo ya tengo un vestido de novia elegido…** **y los nombres de nuestros tres hijos…** ―respondió la mujer y se deleitó cuando su amado compañero de oficio y de vida escupió el café contra el parabrisas.

 _Un esposo, familia y amigos._

Más razones para querer proteger Magnolia.

… _Más razones para protegerse el uno al otro…_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a seguir escribiendo y no terminar con lag de escritor D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Ya ven, no pueden esperar algo serio y que no sea cursi por parte de Sabastu. 7u7 Por cierto, el título es tanto por Fiore Police Department (Departamento de policía de Fiore) como por la Misión PD (Misión Por Donas) xD

Los perros de Mira y Laxus, Satan y Soul, provienen del fic "Fairy Man" de DanaLovesOhana. Son de lo más adorables y ayudan en terapias en centros de salud. No pude evitar querer ponerlos. Gracias a Dana que me ha dado su permiso. *w*

Por cierto, ya sé que en algunos oficios y trabajos no son permitidas ese tipo de relaciones entre compañeros pero ya sabéis que siempre suelen pasar y además… en el mundo de la ficción todo es posible. A,A

Y…

Si buscáis un foro lleno de retos, fangirls con mente limonera y divertida que se la pasan haciendo comentarios en doble sentido y fangirleando la mar de locas mientras lanzan teorías o hablan de parejas, BrOTP´s, SisOTP´s, Cannon Pairs, Crack Pairs, clichés, confesiones oscuras y demás, vayan y busquen el foro de **Cannon Island**. 7u7 No hay de esas cosas allí, ni las personas de ahí están tan mal de la cabeza… (?) pero igual se divertirán. (¿?) xDD

En fin…

 **¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
